


Lessons to Learn

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Begging, Blackouts, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Curving Bullets, Dark Agenda, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Drowning, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Piano, Psychological Torture, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Shooting Guns, Superheroes, Supervillains, Swimming, Torture, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two slugs to the stomach," Johnny whistled "Whoever wants him dead Reed wants him to die slowly and painfully, almost like torture."</p>
<p>The most unimaginable thing has happen, Doctor Victor Von Doom has been shot twice in the stomach; found in time by fellow super-villain Namor the Sub Mariner bleeding out in the middle of the Hudson river. After taken to the hospital and given a diagnoses of severe head trauma, Doom lost nearly all of his memories; when trying to help him recover and find out what happen, old repressed memories start to surface about his past that he would much rather forget. Can they help him in time before whoever is out to kill him gets to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acrimony Leads to Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have no idea why I’m so creatively burned out lately that I have to start new stories, well enjoy this one, enjoy.

The SPIE Defense + Security conference, it was buzzing with people. The talk of science theories in the air, people meeting up with people they haven’t seen in ages. While people were talking nobody notice a person with a green cloak sneak out onto the balcony. He stood there and looked over; it had a great view of the ocean. He then heard someone behind him and turned around and the person said “Hello Victor.”

Victor von Doom looked at the person and said “I’m sorry.”

That was the last thing he said when the sounds of two shots pierce the air, Doom fell backwards of the railing and into the water below. While the other walked back inside and out of sight.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Tony Stark was talking to Pepper Potts whom he had token with him to the SPIE Defense + Security conference about the suit he was wearing…

“Why do I have to wear a nice suit, couldn’t jeans and a T-shirt be enough?” Tony asked.

“No, Tony.” Pepper said through gritted teeth as she smiled politely to generals in the corner “We need the funding.”

Tony sighed and looked around for a drink before he grab two glasses of champagne from a waiter and downed the both of them. Pepper glared at him before saying “Tony, I know you don’t want to be here, but we need funding to keep your company afloat.”

“No we don’t,” Tony said “Remember S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Pepper rolled her eyes when, everybody heard two gun shots go off and some of the women screamed before getting on the ground. Tony threw his body over Pepper before he started looking around, he didn’t see a gun man holding people hostage so he slowly got back up and said “What happen to the gun man?”

Everybody slowly looked around, confused at the fact they were being held hostage. Some then said “Is that blood on the balcony?”

Tony looked toward the open door, before he called his Iron Man suit to him and went outside.

“Jarvis I need an ID on the person blood,” Tony said.

_‘Right away sir_ ,’ Jarvis said analyzing the blood.

“Pepper, get everybody out of here, and get Happy to check everybody on the guest list,” Tony said.

Pepper nodded and said “Ok, everybody out.”

_‘Sir I’m done analyzing the blood,’_ Jarvis said.

“Good who does it belong to?” Tony said activating the thrusters.

_‘Doctor Victor Von Doom,’_ Jarvis said _‘Shall I contact Director Fury and the Avengers, Sir?’_

Tony was still reeling from what Jarvis had said, that he didn’t answer him at first before saying “Yeah, and while you’re at it call the Fantastic Four too.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom gasped for air as he once again tried to stop himself from drowning under the current. He was god knows where, he tried looking around for the check point, but the pain in his abdomen made it impossible to focus on where he was. Doom then spotted the check point and used the last of his energy trying to swim there. Doom pulls himself up and ripped off his mask and took deep breaths getting as much oxygen in his lungs at he could. Doom then pulled up his cloak and ripped something off his thigh, it was an emergency beacon to alert the nearest super villain for a rescue, he rarely used it but he was glad he had it and he pressed the button, it flashed red. Then he looked down and saw a dark red stain…his blood. Doom knew he couldn’t stay there forever so he got back in the water and tried swim to port. Doom hoped someone was nearby or he probably end up fish food.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Namor was just taking a swim in the warm water, at the moment he was just underwater when he saw his beacon flash on his arm. Namor looked at the identity of the person and raised an eyebrow, Doom rarely asked for help much less beaconed for it; but never the less he swam in the direction of the signal. As he got closer he smelt something like copper, either somebody crashed their car in the water, or someone was bleeding out. Namor then saw a pair of metallic leg struggling to keep afloat in the water; Namor then swam upward and lift Doom up so he won’t drown…

“Going for a late night swim?” Namor joked.

Doom didn’t answer him, and Namor said “Victor? God damn it answer me.”

Doom opened his eyes and just looked at Namor. Namor then felt something warm on his hands, he looked down and saw Doom was bleeding out. Namor’s eyes widen as he looked up at Doom whose eyes were slipping close once again, Namor started swimming to the near port and prop Doom up in a sitting position and patted his face and said “Come on Victor wake up, I can’t have you dying on me.”

Doom didn’t open his eyes this time, Namor then looked around and saw people working, probably Kingpin’s people. So he made some noise to ensure Doom was found before dove back into the water, and watched as someone called for help.


	2. Loki's Equanimity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Hope you enjoy.

There are two things that piss Loki off, one being his brother and the other being kept out of the loop. Loki was at the Latverian Embassy reading a book for Doom’s personal library while the doctor attend some convention, Loki was peacefully waiting for his partner in crime to come back, when he hear a click of something being open. Loki quietly closed his book shut and stalked towards the sound…

“Victor is that you?” Loki called out.

“Nope, sorry,” Namor said coming to view.

Loki pursed his lips together at Namor presences, but said “Why are you here?”

“Don’t you have your beacon with you?” Namor asked.

Loki then showed his wrist to Namor and said “Of course I do.”

“It’s blinking,” Namor said.

Loki looked at it and said “What?”

“Doom sent out a beacon,” Namor said “I found him bleeding out in the middle of the Hudson River.”

Loki then went paler then he already was and asked “Where is he?”

“I don’t know, but I made sure he was found.” Namor said.

Loki then walked to the nearest window and said “Notify everybody, I want to know everything that happens right when it happens.”

“What about you?” Namor asked.

“I’m going to find out what hospital he’s in,” Loki said getting dress, before Namor “Leave.”

Namor stood there for a few seconds before leaving.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Loki was sitting cross legged on Doom’s bed, holding one of his cloaks, trying to establish somewhat of a connection with him only to see nothing. Loki then jumped off of the bed and went into the closet and got on some clothes before he dialed Emma Frost who pick up after one ring…

“Hey, Loki I know what happen and I think I found him at Lenox Hill Hospital,” Emma said “He keeps fading in and out of consciousness, I’d hurry if I were you.”

“Thanks,” Loki said teleporting half a block away, but walking into the hospital and said “Hello, I’m looking for my boyfriend.”

“Name,” The nurse said.

“Victor Von Doom,” Loki said.

The nurse typed something in and said “He’s still in surgery you can wait over there.”

Loki nodded and sat down, as he was waiting Norman Osborne and Justin Hammer.

“Loki, what happen to Victor?” Norman asked.

“I don’t know,” Loki said “But he sent a signal out, Namor was the one who rescued him.”

Justin then said “One of Kingpin’s men found him bleed out, Fisk offered protection.”

“Then we take it,” Loki said standing up “For now, we need to find out who did this, before S.H.I.E.L.D tries to take custody of Victor.”  

“I’ll make a few call see what we can do,” Norman said.

“I’m pretty sure Stark was at the same convention,” Justin said “But we’ll probably get nothing out of him.”

“Ok, alert everybody in the community,” Loki said “We are on lockdown.”

“Already did,” Norman said sitting down.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him “Why are you still here?”

“Victor is going to need all the support he can get,” Norman said “Especially when Fury comes knocking to take custody.”

Loki’s gaze softens and he said “Thanks.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

“Are you sure, that it was his blood?” Fury asked Tony Stark for the 8th time that night.

“I’m sure,” Tony said “If he was shot Jarvis said the wounds are probably fatal.”

“Let him died,” Clint said bitterly “One less super villain for us to worry about.”

“It’s not right,” Bruce said crossing “Besides we haven’t heard anything out of Doom for months.”

“Or Loki either,” Steve pointed out “I personally think we should help.”

Then Natasha came in the room and said “Hey I have good news and bad news.”

“What’s the good news?” Fury asked her.

“Thor’s coming back from Asgard to help,” Natasha said “The bad news is Fisk sent some forces to protect Doom.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clint said before Natasha put up one finger and said “Not only that, Loki, Justin Hammer, and Norman Osborne are standing guard just in case we try to take custody; I have a feeling more villains will be showing up.”

“What if we show them we aren’t trying to hurt them?” Steve said.

Fury then turned his glare on him and said “Doom is a high ranked super villain, we need him our custody.”

“And what better way than to get them to trust us enough not to hurt him,” Natasha said “I’m going have to agree with Steve, until we find out what’s going on we need to protect Doom.”

Fury looked like he was about to have a stroke, but said “They won’t trust us to have him on the Helicarrier.”

“How about the Baxter Building?” Bruce said “Maybe they will him stay there.”

“I asked Reed,” Tony said leaving.

“Whose going to negotiate?” Clint asked.

“Steve and Natasha,” Fury said.

“It’s actually a bad idea to have Natasha with me,” Steve said “I think I should go alone.”

Natasha looked at him and said “Steve are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve said.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Steve walked into Lenox Hill Hospital in his regular civilian clothes, and went in the direction of Doom’s room, as he got closer he saw Loki talking to Norman and Justin. Steve then saw one of Fisk’s bodyguards say something to Loki, Loki looked at Steve before walking up to him and said “What do you Captain Rogers?”

“Fury wants custody of Doom,” Steve said.

“He’s not getting it,” Loki said.

Norman and Justin then walked up behind him, but said nothing.

“It’s not what you think Loki,” Steve said “We are just as concerned about his safety as you are, all I’m offering is that we move him to get better care and protection.”

“As in have him under observation on your Helicarrier,” Justin said bitterly.

“No,” Steve said “We have him moved to the Baxter Building.”

Loki looked at Norman and Justin curiously, before saying to Steve “One second.”

Loki, Norman, and Justin walked out an earshot to talk…

“I don’t trust this,” Justin said.

“I agree,” Norman said “If we let him go, by a technicality we handed him in custody.”

“But the Baxter Building isn’t under S.H.I.E.L.D jurisdiction,” Loki said.

“How do you know?” Justin asked.

“Victor told me once,” Loki said shooting him a dirty look “If Fury tries to take custody Reed Richard has the right to refuse given the fact he owns the building and has private funding.”

Norman and Justin looked at each other and Norman said “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Loki closed his eyes sighed and said “I just him to be safe, at this point I don’t know who to trust.”

“Well, we could still negotiate terms,” Justin said when Norman and Loki looked at him confused so Justin elaborated “They approached us, we have a legal right to negotiate, and if they violate anything, we can sue the pants off of them.”

Loki smiled, and Norman got his creepy Green Goblin grin on and said “Ok, so we are in agreement.”

“Yeah,” Loki said before walking over to Steve and said “We accept, but we have a few conditions.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Steve list off the condition to Fury as follows…

**_Fisk’s protection stay._ **

**_Victor can only be question when Loki and Emma Frost are present or Namor._ **

**_The Super villain community is to be involved in the investigation._ **

**_Loki stays with Victor at all times, and Villains are allowed to come to visit unless Loki says otherwise._ **

**_Fury is not allowed to be present without another Avenger by his side._ **

**_There must be cooperation on both sides, which mean no arrests._ **

**_If there is any information Loki needs to be present in a group meeting._ **

**_All meeting will be held at Avengers Tower as a neutral zone._ **

Fury looked like he was going to murder something when Steve finished, that was until Natasha said “The terms aren’t as bad as us not getting custody.”

“She’s right,” Clint said.

“Plus I already agreed to the terms,” Steve said “And their moving Doom to the Baxter Building as we speak.”

That Fury downs a bit but he was still furious, so he said “Make sure you tell me when he wakes up.” Before storming off and Natasha said “That went better than expected.”

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Reed was making sure Doom was stable in the make shift hospital room, Reed had conflicting feelings about helping their enemy but he heard how he ended up in the hospital. Two shots to the abdomen, Reed decided he was going to help no matter what. Doom was still comatose so Reed pick up his hand to check his pulse, as Reed pulled his arm away Doom grabbed his wrist. Reed shouted in surprise, and Doom’s eyes shot open. Then Susan, Johnny, and Ben burst into the room ready to attack the doctor, but Reed stopped them and looked down at Doom who was blinking and looking around.

“Victor?” Reed said.

Doom looked at him and said “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Baxter Building,” Reed said not moving.

“Why?” Doom said.

Reed furrowed his brows and said “You don’t know?”

“I can’t…remember,” Doom said looking up at him and asked “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Reed Richards,” Reed said before asking “What do you remember?”

Doom closed his eyes before frowning and said “Nothing.”

Reed’s eyes widen and he looked towards his team, who were equally confused, and Reed stretched over to the table on the other side of the room and grabbed a sedative and put it in Doom’s IV, the doctor then drifted off and Reed dialed up Tony Stark and said “Hey I think we have a slight problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, memory loss. Review.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


	3. Doom's subconscious Flares Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, enjoy.

“What do you mean he can’t remember anything?” Fury said in the meeting room at Avengers Tower.

“I mean he couldn’t even recognize me,” Reed Richards said from where he was sitting.

“That’s impossible,” Loki said arms crossed “Victor has an eidetic memory; he would never just forget everything.”

“Actually…” Emma said and everybody turned towards her and she said “When I was reading his mind to try and find him, it was blank.”

“Is that unusual?” Bruce asked her.

“Even Charles will tell you nobody’s mind is blank,” Emma said “It’s like his mind was wiped clean, even when you’re unconscious your subconscious is still reeling.”

“Ok, so is there anything that can tell us why he might have no memory of anything?” Namor asked.

“I think I might,” Tony said walking to the room with his tablet in hand, he tap a few thing and said “Jarvis, show them.”

Jarvis pulled up a holographic image of a human head, and Tony said “When he fell into the water he cause himself to hemorrhage in the back of his head a little, luckily the doctors drained it but he may have Retrograde amnesia because of it.”

“What the worst case scenario?” Fury asked.

“He will never regain his memory and will be unable to create new ones,” Tony said.

“Great any good news?” Clint asked.

“Luckily his condition is psychological just as it is physiological,” Tony said “Basically we just need someone to jump start his memories somehow.”

All of the superheroes looked at the villains and Namor said “I got nothing.”

“I never read his mind under request,” Emma Frost said.

“Victor has a photo album on his tablet,” Loki said “It might jog his memories.”

                                                                       *o*O*o*

Susan watched Doom as he slowly woke up from the drug induced nap he had been in and said “Hello, Victor?”

“What?” Doom said confused.

“Victor is your name,” Susan said.

Doom didn’t answer her, but tried to sit up only to wince in pain. Susan stopped him and said “You’re injured pretty badly.”

“Why can’t I remember anything?” Doom asked.

“You have a serve brain injury,” Susan said “That’s why you can’t remember something’s.”

Doom blinked and looked around and said “Am I supposed to know you?”

“Somewhat,” Susan said walking over to pour a glass of water for Doom and handed it to him.

Doom drank it, and said “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Susan said.

The two sat in awkward silence for a while, and then Reed came back with Loki behind him.

“Hey Victor,” Reed said “You have a visitor.”

Loki stared at him and said “Do you remember me?”

“No,” Doom answered.

Loki nodded and sat down and said “I’m your…” Loki paused not knowing what to say before finishing “Boyfriend.”

Doom just cocked his head to one side, and Loki said “I’m going to try and jog your memory.”

“How?” Doom asked.

Loki brought out his tablet and said “I’m going to show you some pictures to try to see if you can recognize anything.”

“Alright,” Doom said and Loki started the slide show.

                                                                       *o*O*o*

Reed watched them from behind the glass; he couldn’t believe that Doom had lost his memory. Of all the times he tried to destroy them, he couldn’t believe that was gone…

“Hey Reed,” Johnny said walking beside him.

“Oh hi,” Reed said “What are you doing down here?”

“Just checking on Doomy here,” Johnny stared through the glass “I can’t believe his memories are gone.”

“Neither can I,” Reed said “But we have to try and get him to remember.”

Then Loki came through the door and said “He fell asleep on me.”

“Probably the drugs in his system,” Reed said.

“I need the bullets you picked up from the surgeon who operated on him,” Loki said “I need to take them to Stark.”

“Right here,” Reed said handing him a plastic evidence baggy.

“Thanks,” Loki said before disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

                                                                        *o*O*o*

_“Come now Victor,” a woman with brown hair said to him holding the back of his head forcefully “Can you feel it yet?”_

_“No,” Doom heard himself say “Please, can we stop, I need air.”_

_Doom then felt himself gets slapped hard across the face, and the woman hiss “We’ll get done as soon as you corporate, now let’s try this again.”_

_“Please don’t…” Doom said before he forced under ice cold water, his lungs screamed for air as he struggled to breathe once again. Doom felt himself on the verge of unconsciousness once again, but the woman pulled him up and he coughed up the water that manages to get into his lungs. Doom chest heaved for breath and the woman said “You’re a pathetic excused for a sorcerer, you can’t even unlock your true potently.”_

_“Shut up,” Doom said before he was forced under water once again, this time he let himself slip unconscious when he heard someone calling his name…_

**_Victor!_ **

**_Victor! Wake Up!_ **

                                                                        *o*O*o*

Doom eyes shot open and he shot straight up ignoring the overwhelming pain in his stomach and chest. Doom looked at who had woken him up, it was that doctor Reed but someone was standing behind him, it looked like a rock person…thing?

“Victor? Are you ok?” Reed asked.

“She was trying to kill me,” Doom said.

Reed slowly walked over and said “Who?”

“I don’t know,” Doom said shaking his head trying to remember her “She had brown hair.”

“What else do you remember?” Reed asked.

Doom’s dream came back to him in flashes “She was forcing my head under water and…”

Doom’s heart monitor started beeping rapidly, and Reed secretly gave him a sedative while slowly coaxing him back to sleep. Reed then turned to Ben who was standing behind him and said “That must have been some dream.”

“I don’t think it was,” Reed said checking Doom’s brain activity “I think it was memory, according to his REM sleeping patterns.”

“If that was a memory that means someone was trying kill him before,” Ben said.

Reed sighed and said “Whatever happen, he’s a victim and he deserve justice like anybody else.”

Reed walked out of the room with Ben trail behind him, completely unaware of the person in the corner. Reed was halfway down the hall way he had to turn back because he left his phone back in the room, so he turn around to get it. He carefully sunk back into the room to grab when he heard movement; he looked over to Doom to find him turn on his side. He then notice something on his shoulder, Reed move closer and saw scratch marks on his shoulder and what was disturbing was that they were fresh. Reed raised an eyebrow when Doom moved once again in his sleep before he started scratching his shoulder as if something was bothering him, Reed watched as Doom left red raw marks on his skin, before falling back in a deep sleep.

Reed secretly took pictures of Doom shoulder, before walking out wondering if Doom was subconsciously, doing it to himself and if he was what triggers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another chapter, I finally wrote it, review please.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiler13

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the first chapter, Review!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
